


Handcuffs

by GemmaRose



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Clothed Sex, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7979770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Keith arrives to get Lance out of those alien handcuffs Nyma left him in, he decides to have a little bit of fun first.</p><p>Cropssposted from the <a href="https://voltron-kink.dreamwidth.org/1161.html?thread=11657#cmt11657">Voltron kink meme</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handcuffs

By the time the Red Lion arrived, Lance had thankfully managed to get back to standing. The attempt to flip his helmet onto his head, however, had been distinctly less successful. It was now lying uselessly on the ground a few yards away, mocking him. Just like he was certain Keith was going to mock him for getting into this stupid situation in the first place. How could he have known Nyma was going to pull that? She was cute, and liked his jokes, and even suggested a perfectly romantic spot for their first date. And then, right before he could actually kiss his first cute alien, she had slapped him in fancy handcuffs and locked him to a tree. A tree!

Red’s mouth opened, and Keith slouched down the ramp. Lance looked at his teammate, then away. He really didn’t want to see Keith’s face when the mocking was probably going to be, for once, a little bit justified. The Red Paladin walked over, boots loud on the stony ground, and Lance sighed when the sound stopped. Still no teasing?

“Whatever you’re gonna say, say it.” he rattled his cuffs against the trunk as much as he was able. “I just wanna get out of these.”

“Really?” Keith asked, and took a single step closer. Suddenly he was right behind Lance, pressed up against his back, warm even through their armour and the insulating flight suits underneath. “You sure that’s all you want?” his hands rested on Lance’s hips, sliding forward as Lance shivered. Okay, so maybe kissing Keith in the wings of that little party on Arus hadn’t been one of his brightest ideas, but he’d been just buzzed enough from the fucking nunvil that it seemed like a good idea at the time.

“Please?” he asked, but his voice came out weak and his head dropped between his arms as Keith palmed him through his flight suit.

“Please what?” Keith teased, and Lance bit back a moan. He was well and truly hard now, and it wasn’t like he could reach down to take care of the problem himself. Which was actually kinda hot, now that Keith was pressed up behind him. His cock twitched against Keith’s hand, and Lance shivered at Keith’s breathy chuckle right up against his ear. “Is that your answer?” Keith was definitely grinning, and Lance could practically see the smug smirk on his face.

The asshole was enjoying this. And yeah, Lance was maybe kinda enjoying it too, hands tied in front of him and Keith pressed up behind him, only a few layers of fabric separating Keith’s firm dick from his ass. Okay, maybe he was enjoying this a lot more than _kinda_. Lance’s next inhale shook, and he deliberately rolled his hips forward against Keith’s hand. “Jack me off.” me mumbled, turning his head to look over his shoulder.

“Before or after taking off the cuffs?” Keith smirked, and yeah he looked like an asshole but it was also kinda really hot.

“After.” Lance answered without missing a beat, rolling his hips back this time, grinding against Keith.

“Never pegged you for a kinky one.” Keith grinned, palming Lance again and drawing out a quiet moan.

“Haven’t pegged me at all, yet.” Lance grinned right back, grinding his ass against Keith’s hard-on.

“Yet.” Keith agreed, pressing harder with the heel of his palm. Lance pressed his face against his arm to muffle a moan. It felt good, really good. Better than his own hand, that was for sure. He wanted to spin around and tackle Keith to the ground, straddle those stupid sexy thighs and just rut against him until they both came, but he couldn’t. His hands were, rather literally, tied. And in all honesty that made everything about ten times hotter.

Keith curled his hand, bracketing Lance’s dick with his fingers, and Lance’s hips jerked forward as Keith stroked up his length again. Or rather, his hips jerked forward about half an inch before Keith’s left hand on his hip stopped him in place. A whimper slid out of Lance’s throat, only halfway attributable to Keith’s hand quickening on his cock and rock hard dick rubbing against his ass. Inexplicably, he hoped Keith’s grip would bruise.

“Are you close?” Keith panted in his ear, mouth so close his lips brushed the skin. Lance could only moan in response, words failing somewhere between his brain and his mouth. He managed a nod, though, and Keith’s bruising grip on his hip became a firm, bordering-on-too-tight hand wrapped around a good chunk of his upper thigh. Lance spread his legs a bit when Keith pulled, pulling futilely against the cuffs around his wrists. He wanted to see Keith’s O face, to grab the smug bastard by the hair or shoulders and watch him come apart. He’d probably do it as perfectly as he did everything else, and just the mental image made Lance’s breathing quicken.

“Come for me.” Keith said, firm hand moving in time with his hips, and Lance did. He bit the inside of his cheek to muffle a moan, and Keith’s hand on his thigh tightened to the point of being painful. Keith’s hand and hips stopped moving in synch quickly, and a strangled groan left the Red Paladin’s lips as he stilled, slumping over Lance’s shoulder.

“So, uh, are you gonna get these cuffs off me?” Lance asked as the silence stretched on into awkwardness.

“Hm? Oh, yeah.” Keith reached up over Lance’s shoulder, closed his hand around the spot where the two circles met as well as he could, and yanked. Lance tipped backwards as he brought his arms down to his sides, and nearly found himself on the ground. Only nearly because Keith was still behind him, and he wound up slumped in Keith’s arms instead. Keith didn’t look anywhere near as disheveled as Lance felt, which was frankly unfair, but these were ways of fixing that.

Lance reached up, cupped a hand around the back of Keith’s helmet, and pulling him down for a kiss. It was quick, and a bit awkward given their positioning, but when they parted Keith looked distinctly more, well, affected. “That was nice.” Lance grinned, freeing himself from Keith’s arms and straightening up. The cuffs came undone from around his wrists, and he twirled them around one finger. Or, well, he tried. They were a bit too bulky for it to really work, though. “Redux later?” he grinned, and Keith nodded slowly.

“Yeah, later.”


End file.
